100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenwick and Crispo's relationship
Fenwick and Crispo's relationship began when the two were in kindergarten. It was never shown when they first interacted, but they most likely met through CJ Martin, their other best friend. The two have arguments, can be competitive with each other, and are shown to not always agree, but they are always willing to help out the other when there is a problem or issue. They both agreed to CJ's idea of accomplishing one hundred things before high school in order to stay best friends. Fenwick's Opinion of Crispo Fenwick thinks Crispo is cool and decides to imitate his look when the next thing on the list is changing their looks. Fenwick is shown to not believe in many of the things Crispo does. Fenwick also does seem to get exasperated over some of Crispo's antics and ideas, but he is willing to play along with them a majority of the time. Fenwick sometimes underestimates Crispo's knowledge and abilities. Crispo's Opinion of Fenwick Crispo is always willing to help Fenwick with a problem, as seen in "Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!" Crispo tells Fenwick and CJ he loves them in the pilot and "Scavenger Hunt Thing!" Significant Moments Season 1 '100 Things to Do Before High School' *When Crispo was holding his math book upside down, Fenwick turned it around for him. *Fenwick thought that the jacket that Crispo was wearing was cool. *Fenwick looked shocked when Crispo fell to the ground. *Both were shocked that CJ didn't think they'd be friends forever. *Crispo pulled Fenwick into a hug even though Fenwick told him not to, but Fenwick admits it was nice. *Fenwick used Crispo's code to tell him where CJ was. *Crispo had both Fenwick and CJ back when Principal Hader asked him a question about them. *Crispo chose Fenwick and CJ over Mindy, which made them happy. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' *They disagree on many aspects of their band. *Crispo looked all over the school to find Fenwick in order to get him to rejoin Robot Boy. *Even though he wanted him back in Robot Boy, Crispo respected Fenwick's choice of staying in a group with the Froman twins. *When Fenwick rejoins Robot Boy and they perform, Fenwick and Crispo can be seen having fun together in CJ's mom's car as CJ sings; they dance around, high five each other, and goof off. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' *Crispo knew that Fenwick had a fear book. *Crispo wanted to help Fenwick get over his fears. *They help distract Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy so CJ, who is inside of his locker, can get out without him noticing. *Crispo helped train Fenwick to get over his fear. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' *Fenwick helped CJ stop Mindy from asking Crispo out before the day was up. 'Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!' *Crispo offered to let Fenwick use his wand. *Crispo tried to use his wand to make Whiskers, Fenwick's godnana's cat, come back to life. *Even though Fenwick thought that Crispo's idea to make Whiskers look alive was dumb, he still tried it. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' *Fenwick tries to tell Crispo that there is no janitor ghost haunting the school. *Crispo and Fenwick have a water fight with the water bottles. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' *Both were shown to be terrible actors and liars. *They engaged in a challenge to see which one could keep their flour baby - or chip baby in Fenwick's case - alive the longest. *They both did a lot to see if they could beat the other one. *Both were willing to help CJ by lying to her mom about her flour baby. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' *Crispo let Fenwick borrow his jacket for his new look. *Though Crispo is hiding from the fire chief, he is willing to show Fenwick some wrestling moves for the match later in the day. *When the three change their looks again, Crispo wears Fenwick's glasses. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' *They both struggle to tell CJ what her super power is. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' *He and CJ offer to help Crispo pay for a concert ticket. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' *Fenwick and Crispo weren't sure what to tell CJ every time she asked them a "girly" question. *Fenwick and Crispo both agreed that they should all find a new friend and make it a thing on the list. *Fenwick was shocked at how fast everyone wanted to be friends with Crispo. *Both Fenwick and Crispo were against CJ becoming friends with the new student because of the risks they didn't know about. *Both were shocked to learn that Zelphaba could be a witch. *Both were worried and scared when Zelphaba made CJ disappear. *Fenwick and Crispo helped CJ prove to the school that Zelphaba wasn't a witch like everyone thought. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' *Both decide to sign up for the science fair and that it should be on the list. *Crispo takes some of Fenwick's food because Fenwick does not share. 'Join a Club Thing!' *Fenwick was okay with Crispo joining the Save the Bonobos club without him and CJ. *Both were shocked that CJ figured out the answer to the impossible question. *Fenwick and Crispo both had fun with CJ in the new club that she made. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' *Crispo played along with Fenwick when he was a robot. *Both had a horrible Halloween because of their costumes at the beginning. *Fenwick was shocked at Crispo's new and scary costume. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' *Crispo agreed to be Fenwick's legs while he was at home sick. *Crispo still did everything Fenwick asked him to do even though it was embarrassing to him. *Fenwick got mad when Crispo left to go be at home with CJ. *Crispo asked CJ what Fenwick thought he should to when he was in trouble. *Fenwick and Crispo both took pictures of what they did together for the four days that CJ was gone. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' *After Fenwick leaves the eighth grade patio and returns to the seventh grade lunch, Crispo offers him a s'more. 'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!' *They argue over what constitutes as heroic. *They both talk about how Flick, Crispo's brother, flicks their ears and calls them dorks. 'Run for Office Thing!' *Fenwick tells Blake, the vice president, and the treasurer to stop when they attack Crispo for a second time. *Crispo considers voting for Fenwick. *They make negative campaign videos on each other. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' *Crispo admits he only likes one of Fenwick's ties. *Crispo is disappointed when he finds out that CJ and Fenwick are not telling the truth, which is the thing on the list. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' *Fenwick and Crispo do a handshake over their excitement to go to the water park. *They try on different sunglasses to see which look the best. *They are both interested in the million dollar Pootabucks treasure and want to find it. *They go around school looking for clues. *They are both excited when they find the million dollar treasure. *They give each other money showers with the Pootabucks. *They do not want to give any of the money away. *They reluctantly agree to give all the money away in order to let the whole seventh grade go to the water park. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' *They both rip their piece of gum in half and wish for a "hot rod." 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' *They are both shocked to see CJ with the Vortex. *Crispo shows Fenwick is cereal commercial. *Crispo is happy for Fenwick when he calls Neil deGrasee Tyson, but the two realize that Fenwick had been ripped off. *Fenwick gives Crispo tips to make a better commercial. *Crispo asks if Fenwick would help him make a new commercial and Fenwick agrees. *Fenwick video chats with Neil deGrasse Tyson and explains that he has trouble helping Crispo make a cereal commercial. *Fenwick and Crispo are happy when Neil says he will help them make a cereal commercial. *CJ and Fenwick help Crispo make a better commercial so he can meet Louie Vito. 'Master a Thing Thing!' *Fenwick does not like Crispo's violin playing. *They argue over whether or not "Jingle Bells" can be played year-round. *Fenwick and CJ are impressed with Crispo's violin plucking. *Fenwick agrees that "Jingle Bells" could be a song that is played year-round. *They both leave when CJ thinks she broke Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's arm. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' *Fenwick wants to get a triple high five like Crispo. *Crispo offers to hit Fenwick's hand three times when no one high fives him. *Fenwick encourages Crispo to raise his hand in class. *When Crispo finally raises his hand in class, Fenwick is proud. *Crispo suggest that Fenwick try to get high fives in a different part of the school. *Crispo gives him advice on how to get high fives from students. *The fifth graders lock CJ in her locker, so they rush to her locker to let her out. *Fenwick tries to help come up with excuses as to why Crispo had not come back to class after he left for the restroom. *When Slinko tells Crispo he has to retake the quiz he missed, Crispo is upset and Fenwick pats him on the shoulder. *They are both disgusted with what Julio thought middle schoolers were like. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' *When Crispo sees Fenwick with Amy Chu, he gives him two thumbs up. Similarities and differences Similarities *Both are boys. *Both go to Pootatuck Middle School. *Both are trying to do one hundred things before high school. *Both are best friends with CJ Martin. *Both were shown to be terrible actors and liars. Differences *Fenwick has brown eyes and Crispo has blue eyes. *Fenwick has black hair and Crispo has blonde hair. *Fenwick wears glasses and Crispo does not. *Fenwick gets straight A's in school while Crispo doesn't. *Fenwick is more cautious in following the things on the list, but Crispo is more willing and open to the things. *Fenwick thinks more about things whereas Crispo does not. Dialogue 'Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!' Trivia *Fenwick knows some of Crispo's fears. Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Students Category:Pairings Category:Friends Category:Males